The invention resides in an expansion container for a fuel system of a motor vehicle including a container wall and a gas vent connector which is in communication within the expansion container by way of a valve.
An expansion container for a fuel system is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,398. The expansion container in this case consists of two parts made from a thermoplastic material. One part is at least partially in the form of a roll-over valve and is welded together with the other part in a water-tight manner. The contact area includes surface structures which extend into one another and which are joined in a form-locking manner by welding.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an expansion container for a fuel system and arrange it in connection with a fuel tank in such a way that the emissions of the motor vehicle are reduced.